rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Aelos
Sol is a spirit who draws his power from the Sun, however his power his halved, having become two separate entities, with the other holding his original name as Ra Amun. Recently, Sol has begun questioning his own existance, and wondering if perhaps...if the world would allow it...he could be his own person. He wonders if he already is. History When Hou Yi shot down the Sun Temple of Ra, Ra thought he would die. And he did. However, the faith of the Egyptians was strong. He was their central deity after all, and would not be allowed to die. So there he was, in a state between life and death, his soul tearing at the seams; his own power to weak, and the Egyptian's faith and belief on equal standing with death itself, Ra split in half. Sol holds none of Ra's memories, but he has Ra's conscience. While good for him, this means Ra Amun has no sense of common sense or reason. Ra cannot think clearly without Sol's voice of reason. But Sol cannot get Ra to listen, as someone else has taken advantage of the situation, whispering in Ra's ear. Sol is Ra's sworn enemy in the conquest of Earth for the good of the Kingdom of the Sun, Egypt. Sol is unsure of his odds, but someone has to oppose Ra, and who better than the other half of his soul. Appearance Sol has the appearance of a teenager with golden hair and auburn eyes. He wears clothing that is completely white with gold chains circling tightly around his body. The soles of his shoes are gold as well. Personality Sol is soft-spoken and serious. He has little regard for his own health, but vows to take care of those who call for his warm light. He is slow to anger, and has great control over his emotions. How else can he steel himself to face himself before every battle. Abilities Sol can control the softer aspects of the Sun's light. He can create soft glows for sight and small bursts of heat. He can also call down beasts of fire from the Sun to help him. Ra had stolen a larger portion of their power during separation, and as a result Sol cannot fly for long periods of time and his power is much weaker than it could have been. Sol is further weakened at night and darkness. Relationships [[Ra Amun|'Ra Amun']] - Sol's primary opponent. He does not know why he fights, but he knows he must. He knows that Ra is the other half of his soul, but he does not exactly know what this means. He seeks to show Ra that what he seeks is not what he truly wants to do, but his words fall on deaf ears. [[Asura|'Asura']] - A friend of Sol's original soul and body. Sol knows Asura means well, but is concerned with the fact that Asura may not have Sol's own interests in mind. Despite Asura's kind words and actions toward him, Sol is worried that if Asura would have his way, Sol as himself would no longer exist. Trivia * Sol Aelos was originally a character by user Orion's Dagger on the Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction wiki before being rewritten and transferred to the Rise of the Guardians Role Play Wiki. * The word Sol is a Latin word meaning "The Sun", while Aelos is a corruption of Helios, the Ancient Greek god of the Sun. Category:Guardians Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Good Category:Gods Category:Power users Category:Flyers Category:Remembers everything in the past